123Bramblepelt123's Warrior Cat Challenge: CHALENGE ACCEPTED
by Littleglow of WindClan
Summary: Challenges that I have chosen to accept, all in one story! I don't exactly care how horrible storylines are, so I'm just going by the challenges! Every chapter will have it's challenge at the top. Please enjoy! R&R! I don't own the Warriors! Erin Hunter does! Rated T for some violence.


**Challenge 1: **A cat who wants to live in the Twolegplace instead of the forest.

* * *

Moonpaw stared at the kittypet from the bushes. Her desire to live in the Twolegplace overpowered her mind, and she wanted to leap into that Twoleg nest and stay there forever.

It would be so nice to sit around all day, not having to hunt, or be cold, and get sick. Moonpaw crept closer, but quickly retreated back. She realized that kittypets would have to go to The Cutter. But that didn't shift her wish to live in the Twolegplace.

Blackstar would exile her if he ever found out about this. He'd say that ShadowClan is no place for kittypets. But Moonpaw was getting tired of patrolling and fighting and training; it was all too much for her.

Moonpaw started to pad out of her hidingplace, the location where she daydreamed of having a smooth, easy, simple, warm life instead of the cold, sickly life in the forest.

The silver apprentice shot back into the bush as a Twoleg walked past her. She shook with fear, forcing herself to rethink her desire to live as a kittypet. She sighed with relief as the Twoleg disappeared in the fog. Then, she began daydreaming of an easy life again.

She laid down, watching a kittypet balance on the fence. Her muscles tensed, ready to jump beside the fence and talk to the kittypet. She stopped herself, suddenly hearing the bush rustle.

"Moonpaw? Where are you?" Ivorypaw called. The pure white she-cat sniffed the air.

Moonpaw was crouched, and she didn't move a muscle. The last thing she wanted was for her best friend to find out that she was watching kittypets.

"I know your scent! Come out wherever you are!" Ivorypaw meowed.

Moonpaw's nose itched. Her eyes widened with fear. She was going to sneeze. Her jaws opened wide, and her ears twitched. She held her breath.

Someone burst through the bushes. Moonpaw focused her eyes, and recognized Blackblood, her mentor. The tom's eyes were wide with fear.

"Did you find her? Where's Moonpaw?" He demanded.

Ivorypaw flattened her ears, padding towards the Thunderpath. "What if she ran away?" She asked.

"Why would she run away?" Blackblood asked, his voice full of concern.

_Leave me alone. I'm trying to think here. Should I leave you to live with the Twolegs? Maybe. _Moonpaw thought. She was prepared to run, but she couldn't move for some reason. Was she...hesitating? Perhaps, leaving her true home wasn't exactly easy.

"What do you think I did?" Ivorypaw asked, her voice shaking.

Moonpaw's body was getting stiff, and her instincts were telling her to jump out and scare the two cats. But, she didn't move. It was like she was frozen.

There was a long silence. Moonpaw peeked out of the bushes, and realized that her friend and mentor were gone. She smiled with relief, and glanced across the Thunderpath, to the Twoleg nest. She padded onto the foul-smelling road, wrinkling her nose, and padded confidently towards the Twoleg nest.

"Blackblood! It's Moonpaw!" Ivorypaw yowled with happiness.

Moonpaw looked back in terror, and she bolted across the Thunderpath, not smelling the monster that was roaring right beside her.

The silver and gray apprentice slid, scarlet substance staining her pelt. She glanced up at the Twolegnest, her eyes filling with pain and regret.

_What's wrong with me? I can't desire to live with the Twolegs! That's for idiots!_ She thought, trembling as scarlet red blood pooled around her. Ivorypaw and Blackblood were at Moonpaw's side in seconds, shaking their heads.

"No, Moonpaw!" Ivorypaw whispered. "I scared her," The white she-cat meowed guiltily. They dragged Moonpaw off the path, and Blackblood licked her wounds clean. They sat in silence until Moonpaw stood. The silver and gray she-cat fell back to the ground, wailing again.

_**One day**_** later.**

"Yes, her back legs are broken, and her tail is twisted," Frozenfall meowed to Moonpaw. "You can't leave camp, until I say you can." He added. The medicine cat padded out of the den, and Blackblood squeezed in.

Moonpaw's ears were flattened as she processed being crippled for the rest of her life. So much for living in the Twolegplace. And being a warrior.

"You aren't going to be a full warrior," Blackblood stuttered.

Moonpaw closed her eyes. "Go figure," She muttered.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. Ivorypaw feels horrible..." The dark gray tom went on.

"She better feel bad. She scared me out of my fur and now I'll never be a warrior," Moonpaw meowed. _Or a kittypet._ She added silently to herself.

* * *

**Yeah, my first challenge, and I'll admit, not my best either. But I swear, things'll get better! Review please, and I will post the next challenge tomorrow!**


End file.
